Power Rangers Samurai My Rewrite
by sailormoon159159
Summary: I decided to rewrite all the episodes of samurai enjoy!


Sailormoon159159's Rewrite

Of

Power Rangers Samurai

Episode One: The First Day Of School.

Scenario: The Widdowed Tommy Oliver and His Daughter Emily; Move to Angel Grove. Tommy who moved away from reeifside ,and decided to move back to were his journey as a Power Ranger began. He well knows that Emily's journey would begin there aswell.

Jayden, Kevin,Mike ,and Mia all study and goto school at Angel Grove High School as there Parents did before them.

Family Tree Of Samurai Rangers

Jayden's Parents Jason and Cat

Kevin's Parents Tj and Maya

Mia: Adam and Cassie

Mike: Rocky and Aisha

Emily: Tommy and Kimberly

On the First day of School for both Tommy as the School principal ,and Emily as a new student. Emily quickly makes friends with the other rangers They don't know that they are going to begin a journey as power rangers.

****Camera Faides in to a Dark Room****

**Alarm Clock starts going off..**

Emily shuffling to put the alarm clock on snooze.

Tommy: Emily time to get ready for school. Lets not be late on our first day

*Emily sits up.*

Emily: Dad your always late, Why would you worry about that now?

Tommy: Well I was not a High School Principal before.

Emily: Oh ok dad what ever you say we will see how long this lasts.

Tommy: Emily get up We are leaving in 2 Hours get ready.

*Emily rolls her eyes as she gets up ,and turns the light on.*

Tommy: I'm making breakfast so hurry up if you want time to eat it.(Tommy shuts the door and goes down stairs.)

Emily quickly got in the shower ,and turned it on and started washing her hair. When she got out she pluged in her flat Iron and went into her room and started getting dressed.

She put on a cute Yellow tank top with a bow in the middle and a pair of blue jean shorts and her white Tennis shoes. she then went back in the bathroom quickly blew dried her hair ,and flat ironed it. she grabed her hello kitty backpack and went down stairs.

Emily: Daddy I'm ready.

Tommy: Here's your breakfast (as he handed her. Some Hot Poptarts on a paper towel.)

Emily: I thought you made breakfast not Kelloggs ?

Tommy: I put them in the toaster.

Emily: Wow dad you should make sure you didn't pull a muscle.

Tommy: Come on come on vamos vamos vamos. On the double lets go!

Emily sliped the poptarts in her purse and went out ,and got into Tommy's black Jeep. Emily got her poptarts out and started eating them. Tommy reached back and got a soda out of a case ,and handed it to Emily

Tommy: There ya go sweetie.

Emily: Thanks Dad.

Tommy: No matter what a guy says. He is not god's gift to women,Ok.

Emily: Alright.

Tommy: And you know the girls are all going to hate you because you are going to now be the prettiest girl at Angel Grove High School

Emily: Dad...cut it out.

Tommy: Hey I don't make Ugly kids.

Emily: ok dad.

Tommy and Emily arrived at school. They both got out ,and walked to the front door.

**Faids to flash back**

young Tommy: Didn't you hear the lady she said no

Young Bulk: I think it's time for someone else to be taught a lesson.

Young Skull: Scowels

Tommy breaks into a complex fighting seqence not hitting either of them.

Young Bulk: Maybe we will teach you that lesson some other time

Young Skull: Yeah

Bulk and Skull walk away.

Kimberly: Laughing, Thanks; That was really great.

Tommy: Sure, I'll see you later.

Emily: Dad? Dad? Daddy?

Tommy: (Shrugs)Huh what?

Emily: Are you okay?

Tommy: Just alot of memories of me ,and your mother; in these Hallways. I want you to go and make your own.

Emily: Daddy (Hugs) I love you have a nice day.

Tommy: You to. I love you (Hugs back)

Emily and Tommy walk in seprate directions.

Emily starts to make her way to Home Room 201 She got to the door ,and looks at the sign.

Emily: 201 Ms. Appleby. I 'm here yay.

Emily walks in the classroom she sees Jayden and the only empty seat by him. She walks over ,and takes a seat.

Jayden: Hi I'm Jayden.

Emily: (startled) Oh Hi.

Jayden: Your name?

Emily: Oh right, Emily.

Jayden: Nice to meet you are new right?

Emily: Sorta; My father grew up here.

Jayden: Oh ok. (Jayden reaches over ,and grabs Emily's Scedulle.)

Emily: Hey?

Jayden: Let's see who do you have? Appleby First period Language Arts Mercer 3rd Period Biology Scott 5th Period Physical Education/Health Tate 6th Period Algebra Ford 7th Peirod Chior. Hmm...Hey you have my dad.

Emily: Huh, Who's that?

Jayden:

Emily: Oh. (Takes her schedulle)

They both turn and start reading a book.

Kevin: Mike? is Mia staring at me?

Mike: I couldn't tell you?

Kevin: Well turn around ,and look.

Mike: (Turns around)

Kevin: Not like that?

Mike: Ok I'll figure out away to not look with my eyes.

Kevin: Don't make it look obvious.

Mike: Ok Kev, what ever you say buddy maybe you should stick to swimming pools. Why don't you go ask her out?

Kevin: I can't do that.

Mike: Why?

Kevin: That would reqire talking to her.

Mike: Whispers you are a Samurai. Suck it up dude ,and ask her!

Kevin: Your Right what am I scared of?

Mike: that's right buddy! Go on Kill it!

Kevin gets up ,and walks over to Mia.

Mia who is talking to friends does not notice him right away.

Kevin: Hi Mia.

Mia: Kevin?

Kevin: So that weather today nice huh?

Mia: It's raining?

Kevin: Yeah

Mia: I don't understand how is that nice weather?

Kevin: Well,Rain barrels and cisterns can reduce water demand for irrigation, car washing, or other nonpotable uses. Property owners save money on their water bills and public water systems experience lower peak water demand and less stress on local water supplies.

Property owners who have cisterns and rain barrels can use stored water for landscape purposes, even during outdoor watering bans.

If installed and used properly, rain barrels and cisterns can reduce stormwater runoff volume through retention, and will also help to reduce the peak discharge rate through retention.

Mike Slaps his hand on his forehead trying not to laugh.

Mia: What? Kevin have you been spending too much time on google?

Kevin: I'm sorry I should not have bothered you. (Walks away and sits back in his seat)

*Bell Rings* They all goto there class.

Emily bumps into Mia who was trying to catch Kevin.

Emily: I'm sorry.

Mia: It's ok I lost him now anyway.

Emily: That guy?

Mia: Yeah you saw that?

Emily: Yeah. Why did he give you a lesson on Rain barrels?

Mia: I have no Idea.

Emily: I'm Emily

Mia: Mia nice to meet you.

Emily: Likewise.

Jayden squeezes past Mia and Emily to catch Kevin and Mike.

Kevin opening his locker.

Jayden: Kevin Smooth moves dude.

Kevin: I know I know not a good way to ask a girl out I just paniced.

Mike: Paniced? more like mid life crisis meltdown!

Jayden: I don't think it was that bad.

Kevin: No it was worse. Do you think she will forget about it.

Mike: It's a good chance some football player will ask her out ,and she'll forget all about the lamo swimer!

Jayden: Mike.

Kevin: He's right she's the homecomming queen. What guy in this school doesn't want to go out with her.

Jayden: Me

Mike: you met a girl didn't you?

Jayden: Maybe maybe not.

Mike: Who is she?

Jayden: her name is Emily.

Emily walks past ,and turns left Jayden smiles ,and sighs.

Kevin: was that her?

Mike: She's hot!

Jayden: don't talk about her like that she's not hot she's a beautiful angel sent form god!

Mike: Ok well I think she's hot.

Jayden: I saw her first.

Mike: She's not yours yet.

Jayden: ok what ever.

**Faids to black**

The last school bell rings ,and everyone is scrabling to get to their lockers.

Emily walked into the principal's office.

Emily: Daddy?

Tommy: Em, are you trying out for cheerleading?

Emily: Already did. Don't know if I made it yet.

Tommy: Well they don't have a reason not to pick you. I have an Important meeting. Do you mind walking home ,and ordering us some dinner?

Emily: No not at all

Tommy: (handing Emily a can of mace) Here in case you need it.

Emily: Ok daddy, it's not like it's far away.

Tommy: No but still would feel better if you had it.

Emily: Ok daddy love you.

Tommy: Love you see you at home.

Emily: ok bye.

Emily starts walking home she takes a backroad so she can get to her street faster.

She sees a glowing red light comming from a crack in the wall of a buliding.

Emily: that's odd. (walks over and looks in)

An Army of Moogers come out.

Emily: (Screams)

Next thing she knows Jayden comes out ,and grabs Emily.

Jayden: Run.

Emily: No ( starts helping fight)

they both stop.

Jayden: Nice moves.

Emily: Yeah thanks you too, you seem like you fought those things before.

Jayden: Nah not really.

Emily: are you sure?

Jayden: yep I'm sure; You shouldn't be walking backroads by yourself.

Emily: were you following me?

Jayden: it's a good thing I did.

Emily: I could have handled it just fine thank you.

Jayden: Come on I'll walk you home.

Emily: not needed.

Jayden: Maybe not but I'm doing it anyway.

Emily: (rolls eyes) Jayden that's really nice of you but I can.

Jayden: (puts one finger over Emily's lip) Shh.

Emily: (looks at Jayden like she is offended)

Jayden walking over to a red ford mustang.

Emily: I thought you said we are going to walk home?

Jayden: I lied, get in

Emily: Okay

Jayden: were do you live?

Emily: 1992 Veliencia Road.

Jayden: (enters in G.P.S.) Woah that was going to be a long walk.

Emily: not really.

Jayden: that's way out in the middle of the woods.

Emily: So.

Jayden: Whatever(Starts Car)

**To Be Continued**

Next Part Coming Soon


End file.
